Birthday Suprise
by Lonewolf101
Summary: KoujixTomoki Digimon Frontier Yaoi fluff, don't like don't read. Kouji does a mistake, a week later Tomoki turns up for their birthdays! Flames will be used to heat my home: hell, I mean heaven! I claim 1st KoujixTomoki!


Lone: Hey, readers of my fanfiction. Sorry I haven't updated my first story in a while! I love Yu-Gi-Oh GX and the hottest person in there is Chazz

. And I am trying to regain control of my Digimon love because all they're showing right now is the 1st 3 seasons and I missed the ending of the Tamer season cause I'm not allowed to stay up late on a Sunday and it was on the late Jetix and now I'm missing some of the Frontier season because they only show the late Digimon on Sat. and Sun. nights so I can only watch one episode because I can only stay up late on Fri. and Sat. So please if any of you have kindness in your heart and have seen the Tamers ending, please tell me/gets breath/ that was a very long sentence

Chazz: I ROCK!

Agunimon: AH! GET THE RECORDINGS!

Lone: But, like all I have is the movie and the ending of the Frontier. Why do you think I spent all night looking on ebay and google for a dvd collection of the frontier for the whole season. Luckily I found one. I just need to convince my dad to get it for me.

Everyone else: phew!

Chazz: I still rock!

Kouji/death glare/ if you think you're hooking up with Tai…

Lone: maybe..

Kouji: wHaT/starts rolling and frothing at the mouth/

Everyone else: o.O

Tai: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Tai/regained composure/ so now I will be the 1st ever to make a TomokixKouji oneshot/maybe/ and when I mean 1st, I MEAN 1ST! And I am very flexible if you ask.

Kouji woke up. It was his birthday but he knew nothing much was going to happen. Everyone else was gone for the summer/I'm putting his birthday in the summer since I do not know when it is/ the only person around was Tomoki, but he couldn't face him after what had happened earlier last week

_Flashback_

"_tomoki, I need to tell you something/I know I'm too lazy to capatalize the letters but whatever/" kouji had asked for tomoki to meet him in the park near a stream. It was the only place where noone could spy on them,_

"_yes kouji-sama?" tomoki had of course agreed to meet him at the park that day since kouji hadn't been talking to him in a while._

"…"

"_did I do something bad?"_

"_no."_

"_but what-"_

_kouji had put a finger on his lips. "tomoki, it's just that you're so perfect…" _

_Then Kouji kissed him and blushing, got up and ran off back to his house and was shut up in his room for the rest of the night. Tomoki tried to call him but he wouldn't answer_

_End flashback_

Tomoki rang Kouji's doorbell. He had a big wrapped present and other supplies for a party. Noone answered. Tomoki tried to open the door and to his amazement it opened. He had only been in Kouji's house a few times but it seemed to be dripping with depression. It was very cold, rain was pattering on the window. Tomoki set up a party and went to Kouji's room. It took him a while, he looked in previous rooms, one that made his mind scarred for life.

Tomoki opened the door and found Kouji, again asleep. He went up to him and stroked his hair. It was long and smooth. He leaned down and kissed Kouji. Kouji, a little awake kissed him back. He rolled off the bed and got a very hard landing waking him up immediately. Looking at Tomoki, he blushed a deep red, finding his dream had come true.

" W-What are you doing h-here T-Tomoki?" Kouji asked stammering.

" Have you ever noticed that our birthdays are the same? We're both lonely this summer, so…how about a private party?" Tomoki replied shyly.

" Okay.."Kouji replied as he took a shower and went into his usual Lonewolf Bishie style look. He went downstairs and saw Tomoki with a cake on a coffee table, putting on some candles. They went downstairs and sat around the table, looking at the floor and not talking to each other.

"Kouji?.." Kouji looked up to see Tomoki blushing hard. "Um..can we talk about that day at the park?"

'_Oh God.'_ Kouji thought. Quickly, he got out a knife and raised it up! " AHH! DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T TELL!" Tomoki screamed, covering his head with his arms. When Tomoki opened his eyes again, the cake was cut. "Oh.." Tomoki sighed. They ate some cake and Tomoki started the conversation again. "Kouji-sama…That day in the park.."

"Look Tomoki, I'm sorry and I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm a fag and never speak to me than any day when it's my birthday and/or another special day." Kouji said quickly.

" No…" Tomoki said, eating some cake. "I..want to give you this.." Tomoki leaned across the table and gave Kouji a kiss. Kouji's eyes widened immediately, but he relaxed into it. When they came apart for air., Kouji went up and ploppled down by Tomoki. He picked him up and plooped him in his lap.

"I love you Tomoki."

"I love you too Kouji-sama.."

Unknowingly, the gang was watcjhing from Hawaii with a link-up camera video-taping them. "They'll kill us when they find out." Kouichi said.

"If you and your big mouth tells them!" Takuya and Junpei said in unison.

THE END (or is it)


End file.
